


Spinning Out of Control

by minnpop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, starwars
Genre: AU, F/M, Ice Skating, luke is rey's professor, neither ben nor han like hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnpop/pseuds/minnpop
Summary: Ben Organa-Solo hates attending his family's charity events. He loves his job, but he has always hated attending fundraising events and team events. After a health scare with his mother, he promises himself that he'll start attending events because his mom loves planning them. He immediately regrets attending the Organa Foundation's Winter Festival when he sees Armitage Hux. Instead of admitting that he hasn't skated in years, Ben decides to try to one-up Hux. What's the worst that could happen?A collision. A collision is the worst that could happen.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this based off of a very small scene in the Princess Diaries book 4 (I think). It was ridiculously relaxing to write and after not writing anything in forever I'm really happy I wrote this.

“Now, Ben,” his mother chided him as she fixed his scarf around his neck, “when I said this year’s Winter festival was going to be at an ice rink, what made you think it would be okay to show up in a suit?” She smiled at him, the wrinkles in her eyes deepening as she placed a loving hand to rest on his shoulder. 

“It’s a work thing. I just assumed…” he trailed off, looking down at his mother. 

He was only here because of her. Every year since he was sixteen he had managed to avoid the Organa foundation’s community engagement events, but since his mother’s health had started failing he made the decision to be there for her. Even if it included going to their family charity’s events and dealing with Hux outside of normal foundation hours.

“Well kid, you know what they say about assumptions.” He could hear his father’s voice coming from the doorway of the locker room his mother had brought him into to change. “Wow, look at you,” His father joked looking down at the new outfit his mom had made him change into, “someone oughtta capture this moment. December 21, 2020. Ben Organa-Solo wore something other than a suit and didn’t burst into flames.”

“Han,” Ben’s mother warned, walking up to her husband and giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Not everybody can wear what they want to work. Imagine if you showed up in your cargo pants and jacket. They wouldn’t let you within fifty feet of the cockpit.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he teased, grabbing his wife’s hand, “Ben, I’m gonna steal your mom. If I have to hear one more person ask me how I’m doing after my knee surgery one of them might end up with a skate in their jugular. Your mo is so much better dealing with these people,” he shook his head, “I don’t know how both of you deal with Chucky.”

Ben laughed as his mother playfully hit his father on the shoulder. “Armitage is a lot, but the work he’s done leading the First Order campaign is amazing. We were able to open a new specialty clinic in Seattle that treats people with eating disorders and teaches them cooking and budgeting skills that will last a lifetime. Hux is trying to get the head of the food pantry a block away to start a program that invites families that depend on the pantry to come and learn the same skills that the patients are learning.”

“He’s still creepy,” Ben and Han whispered underneath their breaths at the same time.

“Look at the time,” Ben said, avoiding his mother’s gaze as a proud smile spread on his father’s face. “I’ve got a jacket, a scarf, hat, and gloves. Let’s go celebrate with everyone.” He moved past his parents and out into the cold of the rink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Hux. What a delight.

If there was anybody in the world that Ben Organa-Solo hated it would be Armitage Hux. In all thirty-two years of his life he had never met anyone who could get under his skin in quite the same way Hux did. He knew that as the son of the CEO of the Organa foundation he had to remain neutral around employees, even if some didn’t realize his relationship with their boss because he used his father’s last name in professional situations. He really did, but if he knew he would be free from a lawsuit he’d punch Hux right in his smug face without hesitation. 

Ben loved his job. He loved going to different communities and seeing how they made progress with the grant money the Organa foundation gifted them. For almost seven years he had the chance to fly around the country and connect with people. He prided himself on his ability to win over a room, but whenever Hux was around he couldn’t enjoy himself. The first four years he thought Hux was just overly enthusiastic and had something to prove, considering his father was infamous for embezzling millions from people in the early 2000s, but now Ben could see that he was kind of a douchebag and a kiss-ass. It’s pretty funny how he had attached himself to Ben right after finding out his mom was their boss. 

“It’s a fantastic opportunity for Organa to branch out and combat the issue of recidivism in low-income communities. What do you think, Solo?” 

To be honest, Ben had been blocking out everything Hux had been saying. Over the years he’d heard all of Hux’s plans and ideas over two dozen times because Hux loved to repeat them to anyone and everyone who would listen. He had been looking at the ice rink where his uncle Luke had been skating around with a group of people, probably some students from his university. He loved to invite his students to OF events to give them a chance to network and Ben’s mom loved including her brother in family events. And since Leia Organa considered everyone at OF family he was almost always invited to company events. Ben was still staring off in the distance, watching different colored hats move along the ice as Uncle Luke’s Students glided across the ice when he was knocked back to the conversation.

“Hello? Earth to Ben,” Hux began waving a hand in front of his colleague’s face to get his attention.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry,” Ben said as he realized everyone was looking at him. “I guess I got a little distracted. It’s a party, I don’t want to be talking business. Not with all this food and a whole rink rented out for us to use,” he pointed to the rink to emphasize his point, hoping that Hux would take the hint that he didn’t want to talk with him.

“Ah, I get it.” Finally, Ben thought, hallelujah. He finally gets the hint.  
“You must be itching to get onto the ice, too.” He tapped Ben on the back and Ben immediately regretted his decision to come to the Winter Festival. “Come on, why don’t we all get a pair and skate.” Hux looked at the group and gave them an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, no thanks,” Gwen Phasma replied. “I came to this thing to celebrate the holidays, not bust my ass. Have fun, I’m going to go test how many free drinks I can have and still be up for a 6AM flight back to Sussex. Cheers!” With that, she walked away and toward the concession stand that was turned into an open bar for the event. Ben could see his uncles Chewy and Lando talking by the bar, probably thinking up some plan to get his dad away from his mom so the three of them could all hide in a corner and wait this whole event out.

“Well, since Cara’s expecting and can’t skate I guess that just leaves you and me, bud.” He gave Ben another pat on the back, harder than before.

“Have fun, you guys. I wish I could join you. Maybe after the baby comes we can all hang out and Dyn can watch the baby.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ben said. He loved Kara’s husband Dyn. Whenever they hung out Ben found himself actually enjoying himself and looking forward to their next meeting. He wished he were there now, but his son Manny had a cold and he had to stay home to take care of him. If he hadn’t pushed Cara to go to the festival to spend some time with her work friends before the baby came and consumed everything then she’d still been home with her husband and stepson. 

“I’m going to head out after taking a few laps around. If I don’t see you later, here’s a little something for Manny,” Ben took a ten-dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to Cara.

“Ben, you don’t need to—” Cara protested, trying to give the bill back to Ben.

“Yes, I do. I promised Manny at your baby shower that I’d get him a treat next time I saw him, you know, to celebrate him becoming a big brother. It sucks that he’s sick today. This is a way for me to keep my promise to my little buddy.”

“Ben—”

“Damn it, Cara, just take it. Solo, I didn’t know you had such a soft spot for kids,” Hux said. “Don’t worry, when Ben leaves I’ll still be here to keep you company until the boys come to pick you up. Let’s go, Solo. You do know how to skate, right?”

Ben did not know how to skate, but he wouldn’t give Armitage Hux the luxury of knowing it.  
“Of course. Remember, I grew up in Boston. Skating at Frog Pond is basically a requirement to be able to call yourself a Masshole.” What Ben had said was true, he had grown up skating at Frog Pond every winter, he just spent more time falling on the ice than staying up. That was years ago, though. Since then he’s started working out, taken some yoga, and learned how to navigate the world as a tall human. There was no way he wouldn’t be better skating than he was at eighteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben tried to stop himself before he crashed unto her, he really did, but the momentum he had built up trying to outskate Hux caused him to lose complete control over what direction he was sliding off to. There was a split second where he could have sworn the world froze and he saw the realization that he was going to crash into her spread onto her face. She looked terrified. He didn’t remember the impact itself, only the aftermath.

He lay over her, his face against the cold rink floor. Feeling movement underneath him he realized where she was and he scrambled to get off of her the best way he could. That meant rolling off of her and onto the ice to face her, crawling toward her.

“I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Fear built up inside of him. She looked so small, and he was ashamed he could have possibly hurt her trying to show off. Especially to Hux. She looked at him, her a look of confusion spreading across her face before she started to laugh.

“Am I okay?” She asked in a British accent. “You’re the one who just went spinning out of control.” A smile spread across her face. 

By now a small group of people had gathered around the pair. Hux, a very concerned looking Asian woman, and Uncle Luke were looking at them. The woman he crashed into looked up at them all. 

“Nothing to see here! Just a klutz mowing down innocent people who just happened to get in her way.” She gave Ben a wink as she got on her knee and stood up. “Do you need a hand?” She bent down and offered Ben her hand.

“Rey, as much as I love your optimism, my nephew here will have you back on the ice if you try to help him up. Let me and this guy help him.” He pointed to Hux and the two of them each took an arm as Ben braced his knee on the ice. “One. Two. Pull!” 

As Ben got back to his feet he swore that he’d never step foot on an ice rink again. Even if it meant giving Hux the satisfaction that he couldn’t skate. It wasn’t worth it. In ice skates and on a rink he was dangerous. The woman in front of him could have gotten seriously hurt all because of the feud he had in his head with Hux. 

“There you go!” She patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him. “Good as new. I’m sorry about that. I’m a horrible klutz, Rose can tell you that.”

“But Rey—” Her friend began, then stopped as the woman, Rey, tilted her head and gave her a pointed look. “Yeah,” she said unconvincingly, “Rey can barely walk without causing a disaster.”

“That’s hilarious,” Hux began out of nowhere. “When Ms. McDiarmid and I spoke earlier today I wouldn’t have been able to tell that about her. She seems so confident.” 

Rey released a laugh that Ben thought sounded uncomfortable. She had moved closer to her friend when Hux started talking, something he shouldn’t have noticed but thought was peculiar. 

“Yeah. I’m a mess,” she looked at Ben. “Hey, since I kind of knocked you down let me apologize. I’d say I’d buy you a drink, but apparently everything’s paid for already. Take the trip with me.”

“I don’t —” Ben was confused.

  
  


“Come on, if you don’t want anything at least escort me there so I don’t knock anyone down,” she smiled brightly at him. As confused as he was he couldn’t find himself saying no, so he took the hand she offered him. “Professor Skywalker, I’m sure you understand I can’t be rude, right? I owe… what’s your name again,” She asked Ben.

“Ben,” he replied.

“I owe Ben here an apology in the form of food. You can’t network if you nearly kill someone, right? Rose, I’ll find you and Finn in a bit, okay?” She batted her eyes at her friend as she looped her arm around Ben’s and started pushing herself off the ice. Ben followed, praying that he wouldn’t knock her down again. 

Once they reached the exit of the rink Rey stopped and smiled at him. “Thanks, Ben. I owe you one.”

Ben looked at her, “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Not much. Professor Skywalker invited a bunch of us here to network, my roommate Rose dragged me with her. So far I’ve met that creep with the red hair and you. He asked me out halfway into an informational interview that I told him was for school, and you almost killed me. I’d rather not try my luck any more today.” 

“That makes sense,” Ben thought aloud.

“I’m serious about grabbing a snack, though. You look like good company,” Rey said as they got closer to the concession stand. “I’m Rey.” She held out her hand again, inviting him to shake it. 

“Ben,” he said, shaking her hand. 

_ Maybe coming to the Winter Festival wasn’t such a bad thing after all,  _ he thought as Rey ordered them food.


End file.
